De belles paroles
by rocknrollFlo
Summary: SURPRISE! Encore une fanfic avec Simple Plan. C'est l'histoire de la soeur de Sébastien qui tombe amoureuse d'un gars du groupe. Mais elle n'aime pas sa vie alors elle fait tout pour partir de chez elle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Jo ! Arrive ! Tu vas être en retard pour le souper !

Ouais ! J'arrive ! Laisse-moi le temps de mettre ma robe !

Maudite robe à marde ! C'est pas mon choix de mettre une robe croyez-moi !

Je vie dans une super de grosse maison, vraiment trop grande à mon goût. Mon père est médecin et ma mère Avocate. On les voit presque jamais mon frère jumeau Seb et moi, mais c'est mieux comme ça. On soupe toujours en famille. Et mes parents tiennent à ce que moi et mon frère soyons bien habiller pour le souper. C'est à dire, robe pour moi et veston cravate pour mon frère. Mes parents on très insisté sur notre éducation.

Nina ! Vous pouvez venir m'aider s'il vous plaît ?

Nina, c'est notre nounou. Elle habite dans notre maison depuis toujours et on l'a toujours vouvoyez. À part mon jumeau et mon chien, c'est la personne que j'aime le plus dans cette maison.

Quand j'arriva dans la grande salle à manger, tous le monde étaient déjà assis à la table. Comme d'habitude, quand une femme entre dans la pièce et que des hommes s'y trouve, mon frère et mon père se levèrent et quand je voulu m'asseoir, mon frère tira ma chaise. Les serveur de la maison apportèrent l'apéritif.

J'ai parler à Mme Côté aujourd'hui. (dit ma mère)

Qui est Mme Côté ? (demanda mon père)

Tu sais la femme de Benoît Côté, le frère du gérant de la petite Magali ?

Magali ?

L'amie à Josyanne, la mannequin ?

Ah ! Oui !

Ark ! Ma mère à toujours penser qu'elle était mon amie, mais je la déteste ! C'est la capitaine des cheerleaders de mon école. Une autre fille de riches.

Bon. Je lui est parlé aujourd'hui.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de bon à compter ?

Et bien, son beau frère cherche une mannequin pour poser pour un magasine. Et je lui ai donner notre numéro de téléphone et elle m'a dit qu'il appellerais.

Et pourquoi tu lui à donner notre numéro ?

Pour Josyanne ! Elle pourrait devenir mannequin ! Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

C'est une bonne idée !

Je buvais tranquillement mon vin et quand elle le dit, je faillis m'étouffer avec. Mon frère lui s'étouffa complètement avec son brocoli.

Eummm.. Oui, maman c'est géniale. (dit-je)

Pourquoi il faut qu'elle se mêle toujours de tout ! Je ne veut pas être mannequin ! Ma mère à toujours voulu que je le devienne parce qu'elle dit que j'ai le corps pour. Yeux bleus, cheveux brun, pas trop grande pas trop petite, selon elle j'ai le visage parfait, etc. La seule chose qui ne va pas, que ma mère m'a toujours reprocher et qu'elle me reprocheras toujours c'est que je ne suis pas assez 'féminine' pour une fille de 17 ans selon elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

Après être sorti de table, mon frère et moi sommes aller nous changer et nous sommes partit au parc pour se balancer.

Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? (me demanda Seb)

J'en ai aucune idée ! Je ne veut pas être mannequin…

Qui va être mannequin ?

Quelqu'un dont je connaissait que trop bien la voix demanda derrière moi. Je me retourna et comme de fait il était la.

Pierre !

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Il est vraiment beau. Ses yeux brun on toujours une petite étincelle, ses cheveux brun sont soyeux et il est musclé. Il a trois ans de plus que moi, mais je m'en fou pas mal. Il est dans le même groupe que mon frère, Simple Plan. Il commence tout juste. Je sort avec lui depuis déjà 2 ans et je l'aime beaucoup.

Répond à ma question, qui va être mannequin ?

Ma mère veut que je le devienne. Un homme est supposer m'appeler pour m'en parler. Mais sa me tente pas. J'veux pas devenir comme Magali.

Tu pourras jamais être comme Magali. T'es bien trop belle.

En plus je suis pas miss mode comme elle, je déteste la mode !

Effectivement, je n'aime pas vraiment la mode. Je suis la fille anti-mode par perfection ! Juste pour donner un exemple, se soir je porte une paire de jeans déchirer un peu trop grande pour moi, une camisole à large bretelle noire et une autre par dessus verte. Une cravate jaune pendait à mon cou et mes cheveux était détacher. J'avais des tonnes de bracelets, de colliers et des chaînes pendait à mon jeans. Des converse rouge pour couronner le tout.

Il me regarda de haut en bas.

Moi je trouve que tu ferais une bonne mannequin. (dit-il avec un petit sourire)

Quoi ?!? (comme toujours moi et mon frère on à parler en même temps)

C'est vrai ! Tu es belle, tu as le corps pour… Pourquoi pas !? En plus tu ferais de l'argent !

Comment tu sais ça que ma sœur à un beau corps ?

Pose pas de question…

J'veux pas être mannequin !

Anyway, maman va te forcer, tu la connais.

Merci d'm'encourager… T'es supposer être sur mon bord Sébastien Lefebvre !

Croyez le ou non, mais une semaine après avoir parler avec Seb et Pierre au parc, ma mère ma conduit chez un photographe. Je faisait de l'argent en posant pour un magasine. Wow ! Beau métier !

Cette soirée là, j'étais cher Pierre. J'étais aller souper chez lui et là, ont était dans le sous-sol. Il jouait de la guitare et on parlait.

Est-ce que tu pense aller loin avec le groupe ? (lui demandais-je)

Oui ! C'est sure ! Et toi ? Est-ce que tu prévois continuer à faire la mannequin ?

Avoue que t'aimerais ça ! Avoir encore plus de photo de moi sur les murs de ta chambre !

Peut-être qu'un jour tu vas poser pour Playboy ?

T'es pervert ! Anyway… Rêve pas trop en couleur. J'veux pas continuer à faire ça. Je déteste ça ! J'fait peu-être beaucoup d'argent, mais je veut avoir un travail que j'aime et je veut pas passer ma vie à m'emmerder profondément comme là !

Viens avec nous…

Aller où ?

On a eu la nouvelle aujourd'hui… Seb était supposer t'le dire, mais vu les circonstance… On a louer un studio pour le mois prochain à Toronto…

Pour vrai ?! Wow ! C'est géniale !

Oui… Mais, vient avec nous ! Sauve toi ! C'est le seul moyen sinon ta mère va te forcer…

Ouais, t'as raison… Mais Toronto c'est pas assez loin.

Rendu là-bas, tu prendras l'avion ou le train pour aller ailleurs ? Aller viens… (dit-il en faisant sa face piteuse)

Tu sais que t'es intelligent ?

Ouais j'le sais…

Et il m'embrassa.

Sa veut dire que tu viens ?

Ouais… N'importe quoi pour me sortir d'ici.

J't'adore…

Il m'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois sa mère descendit en bas.

Continuer à faire ce que vous faites, je regarde pas ! J'ai du travail à faire…

Maman, va faire sa ailleurs… Dans une… Autre pièce… (dit-il en m'embrassant)

Eummm… Je tien à le faire ici…

Ok. Ben nous on s'en va dans ma chambre d'abord. (dit-il en se levant et en me prenant par la main)

Ok ! Ok ! J'm'en vais !

Elle remonta en haut et on commença à rire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

**Toc, Toc**

J'alla ouvrir. C'est aujourd'hui que je vais à Toronto. Mes parents ne le savent pas. Pierre venait nous chercher mon frère et moi. Pour la première fois, j'allais rencontrer le reste du groupe. Pierre m'a dit qu'il viendrait avec la camionnette à son père.

Pierre !

Vos bagages sont prêt ?

Ouais ! Sont là ! (dit-je en pointant dans le coin)

Bon ! On y va alors !

Seb prit ses bagages pendant que Pierre prenait les miens. Je n'en revenait pas. Je n'allait plus jamais revoir cette maison…

Bye Nina ! Vous aller me manquer…(lui dit-je en lui faisant une caresse)

Vous aussi vous aller me manquer Mademoiselle.

J'avais déjà rencontrer Charles. Je le connais depuis aussi longtemps que Pierre. J'ai parler pour la première fois à Jeff. Un grand chauve au yeux brun-vert. Seb et Pierre m'avait déjà parler de David mais je l'avais jamais vu. Il est très drôle et je m'entend plutôt bien avec. J'ai aussi rencontrer Pat. Il film toujours tout ! C'est drôle.

Le trajet Montréal-Toronto en auto se fait entre 6 et 8 heures. Tout le monde s'occupait à leur manière. David jouait à Guess Who? avec mon frère et Pat les filmait. Jeff conduisait et Chuck était assis avec en avant. Moi j'était accoter sur Pierre et on se parlait… Ben on faisait d'autre chose aussi… Mais, à vous de faire aller votre imagination. Deux heures plus tard, je laissai Pierre pour le monde des rêves.

Hey, Pierre ! Réveille Josy on arrive dans quinze minutes. (dit Chuck)

Il me réveilla doucement en m'embrassant.

Quand on est arriver à Toronto, on est rester dans une hôtel pendant environ deux mois. Après sa, Pierre et moi on c'est loué une petite appartement. Sa faisait environ un ans qu'on était arriver, moi j'avais trouver une petite job dans un magasin de disque pour faire de l'argent pour aller étudier en journalisme en Californie et les gars venait de finir d'enregistrer. Ils partait se soir en tourner avec Sugar Ray.

On était à l'aéroport pour faire nos 'au revoirs'. Je pris tout le monde dans mes bras. Mais quand Pierre me prit dans ses bras, les larmes me montèrent au yeux.

J'ai quelque chose à te donner avant de partir… (me dit-il)

Il sortit de sa poche une petite chaîne en or. Il fouilla encore un peu dans sa poche et en ressortit un magnifique bague avec une émeraude. Il passa la bague dans la chaîne et me la mit autour du cou. J'avais les larmes au yeux. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit :

Si tu veux, j'aimerais que tu porte cette bague là à ton cou jusqu'à temps qu'on se voit de nouveau. Sa seras pas si long que sa… C'est une promesse. La bague, c'est la preuve que je t'aime plus que tout.

Moi aussi je t'aime Pierre.

Je pleurais maintenant. Il m'embrassa et avant de partir, il me dit :

Je t'aime tellement, je t'oublierais jamais…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 

**6 ans plus tard**

Josyanne ! J'ai pas encore reçu ton article sur Sum 41 pour le prochain numéro !

Max ! J't'ai dit que j'te l'donnerais demain matin à la première heure sans faute !

J'habite maintenant à Los Angeles et je travail comme journaliste pour le magasine Alternative Press. Le meilleur job au monde ! Je fait des articles sur plein de groupe de musique, c'est géniale ! Le groupe de mon frère Simple Plan est devenu big ! J'ai déjà fait un article sur eux. Ils sont connu jusqu'au Japon !

Ça fait 5 ans que je ne les ai pas vu, j'ai maintenant 22 ans. Pathétique non ? Pendant 2 ans, Pierre et Seb m'appelait régulièrement, mais pu maintenant. D'après moi c'est parce qu'ils n'ont plus le temps… J'ai garder la bague à mon cou bien sur !

Je sortit du petit bureau ou est-ce que je travail et me dirigeas, comme à tous les jours au café du coin pour aller chercher 2 café à la vanille française. Ensuite je me dirigeas vers le petit magasin de disque et entra.

Jen !? T'es où ? J'ai ton café !

Oh mon dieu ! Tu sais que je t'adore toi !?!

Je rie. Jennyfer. Une bonne amie à moi. Le magasin de disque lui appartient et je l'aide un peu, quand j'ai l'temps. C'est elle qui me fournit les cd que j'ai besoin pour faire mes articles.

Elle sortit de l'entrepôt et vint chercher son café. Une grande fille au cheveux blond et au yeux vert. Elle est très belle.

Grosse journée aujourd'hui ? (lui demandais-je)

Pas vraiment… Comme à tout les jours quoi ! As-tu du temps pour m'aider ? Il faut que je remplisse les étalages. Après on iras souper sa te tente ?

Ouais, pourquoi pas ! Donne moi les cd et je les places !

Suis moi ! (dit-elle avec un gros sourire)

Je la suivit dans l'entrepôt, déposa mon sac et prit la boîte de cd qu'elle me tendait. J'alla dans le magasin pour les placer.

J'aime être dans un magasin de cd. Je me sens dans mon environnement. Quand j'entre dans un magasin comme ça, j'entre dans ma bulle totalement. J'écoute la musique, je regarde… C'est ça qui est l'fun. J'étais tellement concentré à présent que je n'avait pas entendu la cloche de la porte qui signifiait qu'un client venait d'entrer. Après quelque minute, quelqu'un cria mon nom.

Jo !?!

C'est… Seb !!!!

Je lui sauta dans les bras.

Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?!

Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?!

Mon dieu… C'est chose que les jumeau font… Ça ma manquer !

J'embrassa tout le monde, mais Pierre n'était pas là…

Où est Pierre ?

Ben quand il t'as vu il est… Ayoye !! Jeff sa fait mal !! (dit David)

Jeff venait de lui donner un coup dans les tibias.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?? (demandais-je) Il peut pas se sauver de moi…

Tu veux v'nir au resto ce soir ?

Ben je…

Non, c'est beau Jo ! Va-y avec ton frère ! (me dit Jen de l'autre bout de la pièce)

Ok cool ! Je viens te chercher devant le magasin à 6 heure ! Bye à ce soir !

Et ils partirent comme sa, sans rien ajouter. Je me tourna vers Jen et elle haussa les épaules. Je continuais à classé les cd avec une seule question en tête : Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

Ce soir là, quand j'arriva dans le magasin, mon frère était déjà là. Il m'amena au resto et on commença à manger. Pierre n'était pas encore là, mais les gars me racontèrent tellement de chose que je n'eut pas le temps d'y penser. Il me comptèrent plein d'histoire loufoque. La majorité mettait en vedette David Desrosiers. C'était tellement drôle ! On riait tellement que les tables d'à côté nous regardait bizarrement et c'était encore plus drôle !

Quand on eut fini de rire, un silence mortelle s'installa. Je bu une gorgée de mon jus et me jeta à l'eau.

Qu'est-ce qui a avec Pierre ? Pourquoi il est pas là ?

Pierre à un peu honte en c'moment… (dit Chuck)

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Charles ?

Pierre à une blonde…

Le monde autour de moi devint flou. Le gars avec qui je suis sorti pendant presque trois ans et que j'ai attendu 5 ans, me laisse tomber ?! Les larmes me montèrent au yeux. Mon frère me prit dans ses bras.

Veux-tu que j'te ramène chez toi ? (me demanda Seb)

Je lui dit oui. Il m'amena à la voiture. En quelque minutes, nous étions rendu à la maison.

J'ai pleuré pendant une bonne partit de la soirée. Seb me consolait. Il s'avait comment je me sentais en quelque sorte. Après tout, c'est mon jumeau. Vers 10 heures, je ne pleurait plus, mais j'avais un mottons dans la gorge.

Je sais qu'est-ce qui peut te remonter le moral ! (me dit-il)

Quoi donc ?

Du pop-corn, des guimauves, de la bière et un bon film !

Tu sais quoi ? tu me fait peur parfois… Tu lis dans mes penser !

J'suis ton jumeau, c'est normal non ?

Va mettre ton pyjama et je vais appeler Jamie pour lui dire que j'vais dormir ici, c'est correct ?

Ouais ! C'est sure. Ça fait longtemps qu'on à pas fait sa… Mon p'tit frère qui dort avec moi !

Hey ! J'ai juste 2 minute de moins que toi !

Justement ! T'es mon p'tit frère !

Je lui tira la langue et me tourna pour aller me changer. Je me retourna juste avant de sortir de la pièce.

Seb ?

Ummm ?

Promet-moi que tu vas toujours être là pour moi.

Oui. Promis. Toi ?

Promis.

Il me fit un sourire et je sorti de la pièce pour aller me mettre en pyjama.

Quand j'eut fini, j'alla dans la cuisine et prépara les choses. Un gros sac de pop-corn, prit le sac de guimauve et deux boissons. D'la Smirnoff pour votre information.

Je rejoignit mon frère dans le salon. Il m'attendais assis sur le sofa en boxer.

T'aurais pu v'nir m'aider.

J'viens de finir d'appeler Jamie…

Ouais, ils disent toujours la même chose.

On s'installa et mit le film dans le DVD. 13 Ans. J'ai obliger mon frère à l'écouter. Il déteste les films de ce genre. Quand on eut fini le film, il était dans les environ de minuit, 1 heure du matin.

Tu dors dans mon lit ?

Lit double ?

Ouais.

Ok !

Je me coucha sur mon lit et Seb me regarda.

Quoi ?

Ta chaîne. Qu'est-ce que tu va faire avec ?

C'est vrai. Je l'avais oublier elle. Je la pris dans ma main et la serra fort. Les larmes me montèrent au yeux.

J'en ai aucune idée… Tien.

Je l'ôta de mon cou.

Donne lui. (lui dit-je)

Non. C'est à toi d'aller le faire Jo.

T'as raison. Le plus vite que je lui redonne, le plus vite que je vais l'oublier. Bonne nuit p'tit frère.

Bonne nuit.

Je mit la petite chaîne sur mon bureau. Mon frère ferma la lumière et se coucha à côté de moi.

Tu l'aimais beaucoup, hein ?

Je l'aime toujours Seb…

Il me prit dans ses bras et on s'endormi comme sa.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 

Le lendemain matin, je me rendit à mon travail pour déposé mon article et je repartit presque aussitôt. J'alla aidé Jen au magasin jusqu'à 2 heure de l'après-midi.

Seb m'avait donner le nom de l'hôtel où est-ce qu'il logeait. La chaîne était dans ma poche. Je me rendit donc à l'hôtel et demanda Seb à la réception. En quelque minute il m'amena devant la porte de la chambre à Pierre.

T'es sur qu'il est là ?

Oui. Jeff et Chuck sont avec lui. T'es prête ?

Non.

Il cogna à la porte.

Entré ! (cria Pierre)

Mon frère entra et je le suivit. Juste le fait d'être dans sa chambre d'hôtel me mettais les larmes aux yeux.

Quand il me vit, il se leva d'un bon et me regarda. Moi j'en était incapable. Je m'approcha de lui.

Je… Je suis juste… Venue porter ça…

Lui dit-je en lui donnant la chaîne. Je me retourna et partit. Mon frère ne me suivit pas. Il savait que j'avais besoin de solitude.

(Pierre POV)

Asti que j'suis con !

Ça, on l'sais… (dit Chuck)

Tu m'enlève les mots d'la bouche. (dit Seb)

Je me rassit sur le sofa. Josyanne venait de venir me redonner sa chaîne que je lui avait donner. J'ai pu rien dire, j'étais comme… Paralyser. Comme la première fois que je l'ai vu. Arggggh ! J'me sens vraiment stupide en c'moment !

Pourquoi j'ai fait sa… (dit-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains)

Y'a juste toi qui peut nous l'dire… (dit Jeff)

Mais je l'sais pas moi même !

Au fait, oui je sais pourquoi… Parce que je suis CON !

Pourquoi je sort avec Jade ?

C'est ce que j'me d'mande. (me dit Seb)

Je l'aime même pas comme j'aime Josy… Argggh ! J'suis vraiment stupide !

Arrête d'le dire on l'sais.

Ta gueule Chuck ! (dit Jeff)

Quand j'ai vu Jade pour la première fois, je pensait que qu'est-ce que je ressentais était fort, mais comparer à qu'est-ce que j'ressent quand j'vois Josy, c'est rien…

Pierre, pourquoi tu nous dit sa et pas à Jo ? (demanda Seb)

J'sais pas… Je sais !

Branche-toi ! Tu l'sais ou tu l'sais pas !

Je vais aller voir Jade. Lui expliquer. Elle va me détester, mais c'est pas grave… Après j'vais aller voir Josy… Seb ? Tu penses qu'elle va me pardonner ?

En tant que jumeau, je dit que sa va lui prendre du temps…

Pendant que Seb me disait sa je me leva, chercha mes clés et sorti. J'appela un taxi et me rendit chez Jade. Quand je cogna elle ouvrit presque aussitôt et me fit entré. Je m'assis sur le sofa et elle s'assit à côté de moi.

Jade, j'ai quelque chose de vraiment important à te dire.

Vas-y Pierre…

Merde ! Comment j'lui dit !?

(Josyanne POV)

Quelqu'un cogna à ma porte. Tant pis, je répond pas. Peut-être que c'est Jen. Peut-être mon frère ? Pis fuck, j'vais répondre.

Pierre ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Josyanne, s'il te plaît écoute moi…

J'sais tous ce qui à a savoir.

Non ! Attend ! Laisse-moi entré pis j'vais t'expliquer…

Comment faire pour lui résisté !? Je le laissa entré. Il sembla soulagé. Je me dirigea vers le sofa et il me suivit. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me regarda pendant quelque seconde avant de commencé à parler.

J'ai fait une grosse erreur Josy et j'm'en suis rendu compte quand je t'es vu hier. J'ai aucune idée pourquoi j'suis sorti avec Jade, j'suis vraiment con parce que y'a personne que j'aurais pu aimer autant que je t'aime toi.

Il prit ma main et mit la chaîne à l'intérieur.

Quand tu n'es pas avec moi, c'est comme s'il manquait un partie de moi-même. Quand tu es là, je suis complet. J'me suis jamais senti comme ça avec quelqu'un a part toi. Je sais qu'en ce moment, tu dois pas m'aimer beaucoup. J'ai gâcher toute mes chances, mais je tien vraiment à ce que tu garde cette chaîne là. Tu dois pu me faire confiance, mais cette chaîne là ces la preuve que je t'aime et que je vais toujours t'aimé. Sans toi je suis rien Josyanne.

Je regardais la chaîne et Pierre me regardait toujours. Je prit mon souffle et le regarda dans les yeux. Un frisson parcouru mon corps.

T'as raison, je peut pu te faire confiance Pierre. J't'aime aussi Pierre, mais t'as brisé ta promesse. C'était la seule promesse que tu m'as jamais fait et tu as réussi à la brisée… J'suis désolé.

Je me leva, alla à la porte et l'ouvrit.

Si tu as fini, tu peux sortir.

Mes yeux chauffais. Je ne voulait pas pleuré devant lui. Il se leva, alla pour sortir, mais s'arrêta devant moi. Je regardais par terre. Il s'approcha de moi, il prit mon menton dans sa main, il m'embrassa et sortit.

Je claqua la porte derrière lui. POURQUOI JE PEUT PAS LUI RÉSISTER !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 

Je réouvrit la porte presque aussitôt.

Pierre ! Attends !

Je m'approcha de lui. Il me regardait et ses yeux était remplis de tristesse.

Comment est-ce que tu fais ?

Faire quoi ?

T'es irrésistible. Même si je voudrais, je pourrais pas t'oublier. Tu as brisé ta promesse, tu as brisé mon cœur et j'suis pas capable de t'en vouloir ! T'es le pire chien sale de cette planète pour m'avoir fait ça, mais je t'aime plus que tout pareil ! Comment est-ce que tu fais ?

Il sourit d'un sourire triste.

Si tu veux l'savoir j'en ai aucune idée moi-même.

Il s'approcha un peu plus. Un mètre seulement nous séparait.

Si j'te dit que j'ai laissé Jade hier parce que j'ai réalisé à quel point je t'aime. Est-ce que ça pourrait changé quelque chose ?

Peut-être que oui. On verra.

Il s'approcha de moi.

Hier, quand t'es entré dans la chambre j'ai réalisé à quel point je t'aime encore et à quel point tu me manque. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Josyanne.

Et il m'embrassa. Le meilleur baisé de toute ma vie. Je ne voulais plus qu'il s'arrête, mais manque d'air oblige…

Wow ! En trente minute j'ai eu le droit au plus belles paroles et au meilleur baisé de toute ma vie…

C'est rien ça… Est-ce que ça veut dire que… Que tu m'pardonnes ?

Je pourrais jamais te pardonner ni oublier, mais je peut faire comme si je le savais pas.

Il me sourit et me pris dans ses bras. Comme je suis confortable. C'est comme si son corps avait été fait pour que je puisse m'y collé.


End file.
